coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 441 (3rd March 1965)
Plot Lucille disdainfully practices her four lines for her part of the maid in Way of the World. Emily's instructor Mr Hopwood pushes back her afternoon driving lesson to the evening because of a business lunch. Ena asks Jerry what he's going to do about George Dickinson. Jerry tells her it's none of her business. Ena approves of his assertiveness and trusts him to deal with George in the same way. Albert keeps Val company at No.9 while Ken is at the staff dinner. Albert helps Lucille with her French schoolwork but pronounces the words in a thick Mancunian accent rendering them unintelligible. Returning from the staff dinner at midnight, Ken sees a light on in the yard and sneaks in to confront the intruder, armed with a piece of wood. He finds Len working late in the office. Ken returns home and finds no sign of Val. He notices that Ena is still up and goes over to the vestry, expecting to find Val there, but Ena is alone. He tells Ena he didn't enjoy the dinner and shouldn't have gone without Val. Ena suggests she has gone for a walk and tells him to give her half an hour before looking for her. Val returns moments after he goes back to bed, having gone out to satisfy her sudden craving for peppermint. The following morning, Ken buys a huge bag of peppermint only for her to tell him she's gone off peppermint and is now going for sherbet. Ena thinks about buying shares. Lucille is suddenly excited for the play after the first rehearsal. Emily has her driving lesson and goes for coffee on Union Street with Mr Hopwood afterwards, at his suggestion. George Dickinson confronts Jerry at the yard and demands he return to Myra, complaining that he's had to lie to his neighbours to keep up appearances. He knows about Jerry and Irma and accuses them of having an affair. Jerry refuses to give his marriage another try and is then chased for the £30 he owes him. Jerry doesn't believe it's his debt to pay as Myra incurred it but Len writes George a cheque and he leaves. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Dickinson - Stan Jay *Mr Hopwood - Arthur Pentelow Places *9 Coronation Street - Back room and front bedroom *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie), Charlie Moffitt (Gordon Rollings), Stan Ogden (Bernard Youens), Hilda Ogden (Jean Alexander) and Irma Ogden (Sandra Gough). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A scare at the Barlow's; and a pleasant lesson for Miss Nugent *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,450,000 homes (joint 1st place with 1st March 1965). Category:1965 episodes